


Thank You

by Le_Tournesol



Series: Sunflower’s H/C Fics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM!Keith, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance ans Pidge friendship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, blade of marmora, but like mostly comfort?, everyone actually gets a speaking part, h/c, injured!Keith, klance, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Tournesol/pseuds/Le_Tournesol
Summary: “What are you doing?”Lance doesn’t even look up as he continues to drag his mattress down the corridor.It’s heavier than he expected, and he’s worked up a sweat, but he’s nearly there now.Grunting, Lance explains, “I couldn’t find Hunk.”Which, honestly, explains nothing, in Pidge’s opinion, so she just stares as Lance struggles and tugs and hefts his bed across the floor.-------Or, Lance wants to surprise his boyfriend.





	Thank You

“What are you doing?” 

Lance doesn’t even look up as he continues to drag his mattress down the corridor. 

It’s heavier than he expected, and he’s worked up a sweat, but he’s nearly there now. 

Grunting, Lance explains, “I couldn’t find Hunk.” 

Which, honestly, explains nothing, in Pidge’s opinion, so she just stares as Lance struggles and tugs and hefts his bed across the floor. 

Her nose wrinkles in confusion. 

Lance huffs out a tired breath and asks, “Wanna help?”

And damn her insatiable curiosity, she says yes without a second thought. 

Pidge grabs one end, Lance gathers the other, and together they lift their burden and carry it to the shared living space, where Lance proceeds to drop it in the middle of the floor. 

When they’ve finished, Pidge takes in the room and whistles, “What did you do? It looks like the dryer exploded in here.” 

There are pillows and blankets of every size, color, and texture strewn everywhere. Scratchy, sunburnt orange, soft coral pink, wooly gray, quilted royal blue, and more decorate every surface in a cozy mishmashed mess. 

Like he somehow understands this chaos, Lance begins shifting through everything and moving it around the room while Pidge observes him with a raised eyebrow.

After a few minutes, Lance realizes that he’s working on his own. He stops with an enormous pile of bedding draped over his arms and asks, “Are you just going to stand there?”

“No?” she replies, but she doesn’t actually start working on anything. 

Lance blinks at her like she’s the crazy one, “This will go a lot faster with two people.”

“I don’t even know what _this_ is.” 

“Oh!” Lance exclaims, and then he smiles, “Keith’s coming back tonight!”

“Yes. And?”

“Sleepover!”

And then finally all the pieces click together, and Pidge’s eyes light up, “Sweet!”

On their most recent outing to the Space Mall, she’d gotten her hands on a Blu-Ray copy of _Zombies vs. Aliens IV: Abduction of the Undead._

The series was cheesy and terrible, but she and Matt had gotten a lot of laughs out of them over the years, and now she could share it with the team. 

Allura and Coran wouldn’t know what hit them.

If they thought Earthen entertainment was weird when they watched _Spirited Away_ and _The Office_ , they were wholly unprepared for this franchise. 

Pidge springs into action, and the two manage to construct the coziest blanket fort she’s ever seen.

She credits their finished product to the combination of Lance’s vision and her engineering background. 

Lance dives in with a whoop to celebrate, and Pidge shouts, “I’m gonna find Hunk. He needs to try to make us space popcorn again.” 

 

A few hours later, Lance and Pidge have assembled everyone aboard the Castleship, including the space mice, and managed to convince them all to participate in movie night.

“It’s team bonding,” Lance cajoled when Allura looked hesitant. She didn’t like staying up because she worried that there could be an attack the following day, and they wouldn’t be rested. But when Lance turned the full power of his smile on her, she shrugged and relented. 

Allura plucked up a pastel pink pillow from the couch and crawled into the fort.

Shiro, big brother of the year, places an ice pack and a bottle of painkillers near the opening, and then he follows Allura into cozy structure. 

Somehow it’s funnier watching Takashi Shirogane enter a blanket fort than it was to watch the Princess of Altea.

Grinning from pointy ear to pointy ear, Allura settles into the thicket. Shiro, broad and wearing black from head-to-toe, looks a little out-of-his-element. 

Hunk carries in bowls full of snacks, and Coran brings different beverages for them to try. 

Lance even feels brave enough to sip on one that bizarrely reminds him of a lava lamp. 

Pidge finishes hooking up her faithful laptop to a makeshift projector so that it could broadcast the movie on the white sheet she had set up with Lance.

And then everything is perfect.

Rubbing his hands together in excitement, Lance jumps to his feet and excuses himself to the hangar to wait for Keith’s arrival. 

Since he’s sharing Keith time with everyone tonight, he wants to make sure they catch a few dobashes alone together.

Lance leans against the wall until the hatch lurches open right on schedule. A black ship lands, the hangar doors close, and the airlock stabilizes all of the conditions in the port. 

The whole process takes a few ticks, and then Lance is launching himself through the door and hurrying up to the ship.

It’s low to the ground, so he doesn’t bother with the airstairs. 

With unbridled eagerness, Lance scrambles up the side and hops down into the cockpit as soon as it opens.

“Keith!” Lance greets. With no warning or hesitation, he scoops up the pilot into his arms and spins in the narrow space. “Hi!”

Keith laughs at his antics, but otherwise doesn’t protest. 

The sound makes something warm fizz to life in Lance’s stomach, and he presses their lips together to increase the pleasant feeling.

Unconsciously tightening his grip, Lance only breaks the kiss to lean his forehead against the smaller teen’s. Again, but this time in a whisper, he grins, “Hi.”

After another chaste kiss or two, Lance finally loosens his grip to let Keith come to rest gently on his left foot. He keeps one armed wrapped around his narrow waist to support his right side. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Lance intimates. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Deadpan, Keith snarks, “I hope it’s a skateboard.”

Lance’s eyes drop to Keith’s right ankle. The Blade provided a brace, but Lance can still tell that it’s very swollen. 

Keeping the mood light, Lance answers, “Nope. Rollerblades.”

“Damn.” 

Lance laughs again, “C’mon, Mullet, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Disembarking isn’t an easy process with a sprained ankle, but they manage with a little effort. 

Lance offers to grab the rolling steps, but Keith brushed him off in favor of trying to climb out on his own. 

“You’re going to be difficult, aren’t you?”

“Me?” Keith grunts as he shimmies out of the cockpit. “Never.”

Lance boosts him up before pulling himself up beside him, and then he drops to the ground and holds his arms open, “This is a bad idea.”

“I’ve had worse.” 

“I know,” Lance agrees, and then Keith slides over the side, where Lance catches him in a bridal carry. “You’re impossible.”

“Yep,” Keith answers shamelessly, and Lance rolls his eyes. 

The Blade didn’t have any crutches that would fit someone as small as Keith, but Coran had found a pair and Lance had tucked them away in their room. 

He’d intended to bring them to the hangar, but he was busy... and this gave him an excuse to carry his favorite rival. 

It doesn’t take long to get to their shared room, and Lance helps Keith shed his uniform and hobble into the shower. 

When he’s finished, Keith tries to go for his jeans and t-shirt, but Lance insists on pajamas.

When Keith protests, Lance threatens blackmail, “I’ll tell everyone Lira had to carry you into the ship.”

And wasn’t that a hilarious image? Apparently, Keith had refused to be toted around like a doll, but the Blades refused to let him cause himself further damage. So Lira had served as a temporary crutch, to Keith’s chagrin. 

But there was no way Keith could get into the cockpit by himself, and Lira had thrown Keith over his shoulder, scaled the side, and then deposited the former paladin into the pilot’s seat. 

Lance only knew because he pressed Keith until he admitted how he got into the ship on his own. Clearly, independent Keith was embarrassed by the treatment. 

His threat works, and they manage to get Keith into a pair of Lance’s pajama pants and a t-shirt. Concerned that he’ll trip over the length of fabric, Lance rolls the cuffs until Keith’s feet appear. 

Then he pulls the drawstring until the pants are snug on Keith’s hips. Since the waist is too big as well, the cloth bunches up around the string. 

Lance holds out his arms when he’s finished, “My Prince?”

Keith scoffs and gestures for the crutches, which Lance passes over to him. 

Keith tucks them under his arms and maneuvers until he’s standing on his left foot and balanced on the crutches. 

“Surprise?” he asks.

“Surprise,” Lance responds. He uses the panel for the door and leads his boyfriend into the hall. 

Since Keith is trying to get used to the feel of the crutches, it’s a little slow going, but Lance doesn’t mind.

He keeps up a steady stream of chatter as they make their way to the living room. 

Placing his palm on the scanner, the door slides open, and Keith’s eyes widen in wonder as he takes in the scene. 

Alerted by the noise, several heads pop free from underneath one of the sheets. 

“Sleepover!” Hunk declares.

 _“Zombies vs. Aliens IV!”_ Pidge adds. 

“Yes! Do come join in this Earthen ritual of merrymaking!” Coran invites. 

A tick later, Allura appears beside of Pidge, “It is quite enjoyable!” Her long white hair is pulled into an intricate, plaited bun, and she goes on to explain that Lance fixed her hair and showed them all how to do face masks. “And I applied varnish to Pidge’s toes!”

With a cheeky grin, Pidge’s head disappears and her foot appears in its place. As promised, Pidge’s nails are painted with a shimmery purple. From her place beneath the blanket, she triumphantly shouts, “Space Mall!” 

Lance takes the crutches, leans them against the couch, and then guides Keith into the fort, which is somehow even more impressive on the inside. 

Speechless, Keith marvels at it before Shiro pats a spot next to him, where an ice pack, pain pills, and a stack of pillows wait for him.

Carefully, Keith makes his way over and settles in with his back against the couch. Shiro fusses with the pillows and props Keith’s ankle up before he wraps the ice pack in a towel and rests it atop the injury. 

Lance scoots up beside him and tosses an arm over his shoulder, and then he holds out a bowl of alien fruits, “Snack?”

Keith just stares, and Lance frowns.

“Babe? You okay?”

“I... is...” Keith swallows, “Is... all of this for me?”

Pidge paints Coran’s fingernails to match her own, Hunk is summarizing the first three movies of the series for Allura while Shiro tries to explain the confusing bits, and Lance is looking at him with fondness in his blue eyes.

Keith remembers sleepless nights where he curled against Lance’s side as they shared, shared, shared. Lance told stories about his family, and his friends, and his life, and he gave them all to Keith. 

And Keith treasured each of them. 

Lance had outright snorted with laughter when he talked about a night where Hunk brought brownies to their sleepover, and Lance’s older brother Marco ate himself sick. Lance despaired, “Hunk and I didn’t even get to try them!”

Keith laughed, the night progressed, and Keith remembers whispering the words, _“I’ve never had a sleepover.”_

Presently, soft smile gently lights up Lance’s face, and with a wave of his arms, he sing-songs, “Surprise!”

Keith opens his mouth like he’s going to respond, but they’re interrupted by Hunk when he makes grabby hands for the snack bowl. 

Lance bats him away, passes Keith a bright orange fruit, and then hands over the bowl. 

“So how long will you be with us, Number 4?” Coran asks as Pidge caps the nail polish. She hops up to start the movie.

“Um, a few weeks? I guess?” He thinks, “At least until I’m better.”

“Yes!” Pidge crows. “Space Mall Trip! We’ll need more movies!” 

Not wanting to get her hopes up too high, Keith continues, “I mean, unless there’s an emergency. Then I’ll have to use a healing pod and go back to base.”

Healing pods were great, but the energy it took for them function was impressive and finite. It was best to save them for major injuries and emergencies. 

“Optimism, Keith,” Pidge chides. 

“Indeed!” Allura agrees.

The projector brightens to life and the previews start to roll. Everyone makes themselves comfortable, and Lance tucks Keith more closely into his side. 

The Alteans both flinch when the movie opens with a classic jump-scare, and Coran gasps, “Quiznak! Why is that human ingesting the other’s brain matter!?”

Of all people, Shiro murmurs, “Shhh! You’re going to miss it!” 

Lance almost laughs aloud.

Quickly, everyone is absorbed in the movie, and even Lance gets wrapped up in cheese-fest. Pidge guffaws when an alien tries to feed a Zombie broccoli, and Hunk cringes when fake blood splatters across the screen. 

Wrapped in this buzz of contentment, Lance almost doesn’t hear Keith say his name. 

And he almost misses Keith’s next words too. 

But he doesn’t.

And Lance’s heart swells, and he turns his face to bury his nose in the warm skin along Keith’s jaw, and he presses a kiss there before he answers, “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I am so bad at titles? Oh well.
> 
> This was super, super random. And completely written and posted from my phone. I was super anxious, so I needed to distract myself. And I wrote this. And I just let it go wherever it wanted to go. Hope it was fun! 
> 
> I couldn’t decide if it should be a part of my H/C series? Bc Keith is hurt, but this is like mostly just fluffy comfort aka Lance is a sweet boyfriend. What do you guys think? Should I take it out of the series?? 
> 
> Ummm... Lira is my original Galra character bc so many of the BOM are dead that I couldn’t keep track of it. And I made up the movie they watch. As you probably guessed.
> 
> Thank you so so so so so much for reading! I appreciate and and all feedback, and I hope you enjoyed this!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr (Except the Link Works Now!)](https://sunflower-le-tournesol.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. My phone died before I could post the summary! lol.


End file.
